ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners: H
Categoría:Subpáginas Categoría:Español-Inglés *'hábil' cunning *'hábil' masterly *'hábil' proficient *'hábil' skillful *'habilidad (& conocimiento práctico)' skill *'habilidad' cleverness *'habilidad' proficiency *'habilidad' workmanship *'hábilmente' ably *'hábilmente' cleverly *'habitable' inhabitable *'habitable' livable *'habitación' room *'habitación' tenement *'habitado' inhabited *'habitante' inhabitant *'habitante' townsman *'habitar' inhabit (to -) *'habituar' inure (to -) *'habla' speech *'hablador' chatty *'hablador' talkative *'hablar' discuss (to -) *'hablar' speak (to -) *'hablar' talk (to -) *'hace' ago *'hacedor' doer *'hacer al horno' bake *'hacer bucles' loop (to -) *'hacer clic' click (to -) *'hacer cosquillas' tickle (to -) *'hacer implosión' implode (to -) *'hacer revivir' revitalize (to -) *'hacer tiras' shred (to -) *'hacer una incisión' incise (to -) *'hacer una pausa' pause (to -) *'hacer' do (to -) *'hacer' make (to -) *'hacha' axe *'hacha' chopper *'hachero' logger *'hacia arriba' up *'hacia arriba' upward *'hacia atrás' backward *'hacia fuera' outwards *'hacia la derecha' to right *'hacia la izquierda' to left *'hacia popa' abaft *'hacia' toward *'hacia' towards *'hacia' unto *'halagar' coax (to -) *'hambriento' starving *'hambruna' starvation *'hamburguesa de queso' cheeseburger *'harina de avena' oatmeal *'harinoso' mealy *'hartar' cloy (to -) *'hasta luego' see you later *'hasta que' until *'hasta' till *'hasta' to *'hasta' until *'haya' beech *'haz' sheaf *'hazmerreír' scoff *'hebilla' buckle *'heces (plural)' lees (plural) *'hechicera' sorceress *'hechicería' sorcery *'hechicería' wizardry *'hechicero' sorcerer *'hechicero' witchdoctor *'hecho cierto' matter-of-fact *'hecho' deed *'hecho' done *'heder' stink (to -) *'hediondo' stinker *'hediondo' stinking *'hedor' stench *'helado' ice cream *'helado' icy *'helecho' bracken *'hélice' propeller *'hematómetro' blood cell counter *'hendedura' crevice *'hendedura' rift *'hender' cleave (to -) *'hendido' cleft *'hendidura' cleavage *'hendidura' slot *'heráldico' armorial *'heredar' inherit (to -) *'heredero' inheritor *'herencia' inheritance *'herida' sore *'herida' wound *'herido' stricken *'herido' wounded *'herir' injure (to -) *'hermana' sister *'hermanastro' stepbrother *'hermandad de mujeres' sorority *'hermandad' brotherhood *'hermandad' sisterhood *'hermano' brother *'hermanos' brethren *'herméticamente' tightly *'hermético' airtight *'hermético' tight *'hermoso' beautiful *'herpes zoster' shingles *'herraje' ironwork *'herramienta' tool *'herrera' marmor bream *'herrera' striped bream *'herrería' ironworks *'herrería' smithy *'herrero' blacksmith *'herrero' smith *'hervido' boiled *'hervir' boil (to -) *'hexadecimal binario' binary hexadecimal *'hidrato de carbono' carbohydrate *'hidroavión' seaplane *'hidropesía' dropsy *'hiedra' ivy *'hielo' ice *'hierro' iron *'hígado' liver *'higienización' sanitation *'hija' daughter *'hijastra' stepdaughter *'hijastro' stepchild *'hijastro' stepson *'hijito' sonny *'hijo' son *'hilado' spinning *'hilado' spun *'hilador' spinner *'hilas (plural)' lint *'hilo' line *'hilo' thread *'hilo' wire *'hilo' yarn *'hilvanar' baste (to -) *'hilvanar' thread (to -) *'himno' anthem *'hinchado' bloated *'hinchado' swollen *'hinchar' bloat (to -) *'hincharse' swell (to -) *'hinchazón' swelling *'hipódromo' racecourse *'hipoteca' mortgage *'hipótesis' assumption *'hipsofobia' acrophobia *'historia clínica' a (someone's) medical history *'hito' milestone *'hocico' muzzle *'hocico' snout *'hoguera' bonfire *'hoja de vidrio' pane *'hoja impresa' leaflet *'hoja' blade *'hoja' leaf *'hojalatería' tinware *'hojear' browse (to -) *'holandés' Dutch *'holandés' Dutchman *'holgado' baggy *'holgazán' loafer *'hollín' soot *'hombre anuncio' sandwich man *'hombre de armas' man-at-arms *'hombre de leyes' lawman *'hombre' man *'hombrera' shoulder pad *'hombría' manhood *'hombro' shoulder *'homicidio involuntario' manslaughter *'homologación' approval *'homologación' validation *'homologado' validated *'homologar' validate (to -) *'homólogo (colega)' counterpart *'homónimo' namesake *'honda' sling *'hondo' deep *'honrado' reputable *'honrado' upstanding *'hora de acostarse' bedtime *'hora de comer' mealtime *'hora de recreo' playtime *'hora del día' time of the day *'hora' time *'horadar' pierce (to -) *'horario' schedule *'horario' timetable *'horas extraordinarias' overtime *'horas punta' rush hour *'horca' crotch *'horca' pitchfork *'horizonte de planificación' planning horizon *'hormiga' ant *'hormigón' concrete *'hormiguero' anthill *'hornear' bake (to -) *'hornillo' stove *'horno crematorio' crematory *'horno' kiln *'horno' oven *'horquilla' oarlock *'horrible' dire *'horripilante' coagulant, blood-curdling *'horrorosamente' dreadfully *'hoy día' nowadays *'hoy' today *'hoyo' pit *'hoyo' pothole *'hoyuelo' dimple *'hoz' sickle *'hueco' recess *'huelga' strike *'huelguista' striker *'huella' track *'huérfano de madre' motherless *'huérfano' orphan *'huerto' orchard *'hueso' bone *'huésped' boarder *'huésped' lodger *'huesudo' scrawny *'humanidad' mankind *'humareda' smother *'humeante' smoky *'humeante' steaming *'humeante' steamy *'humedad' dampness *'humedad' moisture *'humedecer' dampen (to -) *'humedecer' moisten (to -) *'húmedo' damp *'húmedo' moist *'húmedo' muggy *'humildad' meanness *'humilde' lowly *'humillación' abasement *'humillación' comedown *'humillar' abase (to -) *'humo' smoke *'humor' mood *'hundido' sunken *'hundimiento' sag *'hurgón' poker *'hurtar' pilfer (to -) *'hurto' larceny *'hurto' pilferage *'hurto' stealing *'hurto' theft *'huso horario' time zone *'huso' spindle Categoría:Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners